


Apologize

by deferney



Category: SHINee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light D/s, M/M, Orgasm Denial, What the Hell, anyway, is dirty talk, like i have a problem, that's all anything ever is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deferney/pseuds/deferney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho's jealous and Taemin "sufffers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

**Apologize**

 

“No,” Minho warns, and the scream Taemin keeps in almost kills him, but he knows making excessive noise will result in more punishment, so he just squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think about that time when he was eight and he accidently stapled his finger.

His hands aren’t tied—but he knows if he moves them from their place above his head, they will be. His dick, however, is very much so tied. The cock ring is causing his head to turn an angry pink, and it’d be scaring him if he had a more stable mindset.

“Now,” Minho stands at the foot of their bed, stark naked, cock hard and high, “I think you should apologize.”

“Oh-my-god Minho,” Taemin grounds out angrily, “I was **not** flirting with her! She asked for a good luck kiss! On the cheek! She knows I’m gay!”

At the lack of submission from the younger, Minho growls angrily and yanks up Taemin by his wrists. He drags him to the door, ignoring the way the annoyed boy keeps huffing as he waits for Minho to move. Minho pokes his head out into the hall, happy to hear nothing but Taemin’s breathing; the others had gone out earlier, he just wasn’t sure if they’d returned.

He pushes Taemin in front of him, enjoying the small swing of pale hips and shaky knees as he pushes them to the bathroom. He stands Taemin in front of the mirror, locking the bathroom door and pulling one of the younger’s hands behind him. He sucks on the fingers until their coated in saliva and Taemin’s whimpering, and shoves Taemin’s fingers into his own ass. Minho places the other hand on the counter.

“I want you,” Minho states, slowly moving Taemin’s fingers, “to fuck yourself while I shower.”

There’s a pause as Minho waits for it, almost smiling when Taemin jumps as he remembers.

“Anything else, Sir?”

“Oh yes,” he murmurs quietly in Taemin’s ear, enjoying the way the latter whines. “Do you remember that time you were ‘sick’ and you had to stay in bed all day with that vibrator in you?”

There’s nothing but a high-pitched whimper to answer him.

“Do you remember when I came home and found you _covered_ in your cum from that whole day, but you hadn’t come in over an hour because I’d called and made you put on this cock ring?”

He plays with said ring, tracing light fingers on the skin around it. He doesn’t wait for an answer; it’s unlikely he’ll receive one. “Remember when I made you get on your knees with that vibrator and that cock ring and blow me? Remember how my cum felt dripping down your face? Remember how badly you want to come then—but I still didn’t let you? And how I made you sit through dinner with the other members, sweating and panting and _wanting so badly_ to come but you couldn’t because if you did I wouldn’t fuck you when it was all over?”

This time there’s a tiny reply of agreement.

At this, Minho smirks, “Tell me how much you wanted me then.”

“Oh _god_!” Taemin explodes. He can’t even think, how is he supposed to speak? Especially now, as Minho forces his fingers to wriggle about, faster and harder as he searches for that one spot in Taemin that’ll make the world stop. Taemin speaks just as his own fingers brush it, cause a twitch in his legs. “I wanted to come so bad, Sir, you can’t imagine. All day all I could think about was how much you like to see me covered in come and how happy you’d be to see me so desperate for you and I knew that meant I’d get a good long fuck where I could come as much as I wanted since I’d been such a good boy for you. And at dinner Key kept trying to talk to me but it was so hard because _I was so hard_ and I wanted to just come and come and come but then again I didn’t because I’d been coming on that stupid plastic dick all day and I wanted to come on your dick! Your dick is so much better, Sir! It’s bigger and hotter and thicker and I love when it leaves precum on my hands when I position you in me because I get to lick it off and I love the way your cum tastes be—”

A sharp bite on the neck cause an arch and a whimper, stopping the words shooting out of the younger.

“Good,” Minho whispers. “Now remember that while you slam your fingers in your ass while I shower…Remember, don’t come! Oh wait,” Minho laughs, “you can’t.”

And Taemin feels tears prickle in his eyes as he’s left standing in the steam of Minho’s shower while he shoves his fingers in his ass. He’s so ready to come but that damned cock ring is ruining his life and it’s making him almost cry from lack of release.

Slowly, languidly, as though there isn’t a semi-weeping, incredibly horny boy pounding himself, Minho steps out the shower and wraps a towel around his waist.

He steps behind Taemin as he hears the front door open and close, smirking. He undoes the cock ring, but slaps his hand over Taemin’s mouth and immediately brings his other hand to Taemin’s cock, still stopping him from coming.

“The other members just came home,” he whispers hotly in Taemin’s ear. “Why don’t you keep up a conversation with them while I stroke you, hmm? Remember, you still can’t come.”

“Taemin-ah? Is that you?” Key asks through the door.

“Y-yes Hyung!” Taemin answers, squeezing his eyes shut as a large, rough, warm hand grips his tired, needy dick.

“Minho texted me a while ago and said he was going to get food, do you know what’s keeping him?”

“You have to watch me,” Minho whispers in Taemin’s ear. “You have to watch me stroke your cock while you talk to Key, okay? Look down at me now, it’s so much fun to watch my hand move against your—”

“Taemin-ah?”

“Oh!” Taemin watches with wide, unblinking eyes as his cock is handled, “hyung he texted me a few minutes ago and asked for me to go keep him company. Apparently the restaurant’s really packed so he’s just going to eat there, but he said something about you maybe making something for the other members…I think he has something romantic planned for us…”

Key grumbles, “Damned Frog Prince. He thinks just because you guys are a couple he can take away quality time as a group! Be sure to let him know I’ll be speaking to him when you go see him!”

“Come,” Minho demands in a firm, quiet voice.

“Yes!” Taemin cries out before quickly regaining himself. “I will hyung! I’m about to shower, so I’ll leave when I’m done.”

“Okay Taeminnie,” and then Key’s gone and Taemin’s almost crying.

His cum is splattered everywhere, and he’s still coming, Minho’s quick strokes still itching at his sensitive member. “Keep coming, My Little Whore,” Minho demands.

His hips jerk up to Minho’s hand again and again, enjoying the slapping of skin. Just as quickly as he’s come, his source of pleasure is gone and replaced as his hands are now braced against the mirror, and Minho’s cock is in his ass with no warning.

“No noise,” Minho demands. “I don’t want to hear anything but your slutty breath and the sound of my cock slamming into you, okay?”

“Yes Sir,” Taemin nods his head vigorously, “I’ll be a good boy sir, I promise.”

And he is a good boy as a cock is slammed in his ass, a cock he’s been waiting and aching for for what feels like years.

“Oh yes, Taemin-ah,” Minho tells him hotly, “you’re enjoying this aren’t you? You love our games and you love getting on your knees for me and you love how much you come when I control you, don’t you? You love my cock and my cum, isn’t that right? And it’s because you’re Minho’s good little boy, right? Aren’t you my good little cock slut?”

And then Taemin comes again, tears slipping down his eyes as he holds in his euphoric screams. Satisfied, Minho pulls out and turns Taemin to face him, putting him on his knees. “Will you apologize now?”

“Yes Sir,” Taemin whispers, eying Minho’s cock greedily. “I promise Sir I’ll apologize better than I ever have.”

“Good,” Minho says quietly. “Now suck.”

He gobbles up Minho’s cock, sucking and slurping at the hard appendage with vigor, hallowing his cheeks and bobbing so quickly he almost blurs through Minho’s hooded eyes. And when Minho comes with a soft sigh, he enjoys watching Taemin’s throat muscle work to swallow it, reveling in the way he licks his lips as though he’s just had the best meal ever.

Now Taemin stands and winces at his sore body. Minho smiles.

“Shower,” the elder says, “and then we’ll sneak out together and grab something to eat.”

“Ramyun shop?” Wide, excited eyes look up into smirking ones.

“Whatever you want, Taemin-ah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a mentioned that 2min is my KPOP otp?  
> Because it is.  
> Partially because before I knew 2min was the ship name, I called them MinMin.  
> Love all, give kudos, leave comments, huge a tree~  
> -Def


End file.
